Forum:Where do you find pearls?
First off, this is NOT a debate about the best place to farm for pearls. I just want to know where people find their pearls. Ok, where did you find your first pearl? How many pearls have you found? Where did you find them? did you have class mods that include the chance of rare items appearing? Stuff like that.... I just wanna do this for craw vs the armory, vs other. Just, where do you recomend? : I have often been farming both the Armory as well as Crawmerax. Ironically enough, I didn't find my first pearlescent item at either of those locations. I found a -blank- (don't recall) Omega shield with 1900 some-odd points while going through the second Circle of Duty missions. After all those Lance soldiers were killed, there was a lot of stuff to be picked up. Just happened to notice a lone pearlescent shield among the other crap I'd rather sell than keep. First rule of hunting for pearls? Observe every dropped item, from every kill. You might just accidentally overlook the very items we seek. I probably lost a few pearls just by not paying attention (or by cruising the Ridgeway, mowing down the Lance soldiers with the Racer, not checking to see if they dropped anything of significance) so perseverance as well as keen eyes pays off when hunting those elusive pearls. Happy hunting. BMetcalf82 21:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : :: "keen eyes" - the 3 Pearlescents I got from farming Crawmerax I never 'saw' them when I picked it up them up. It wasn't until I was reviewing the inventory that I noticed them. Since then, whenever I'm solo'ing and come upon a pile of weapons, I throw down a Pearlescent just so my eyes know what color to look for as a Green looks pretty darn close from a distance. -- MeMadeIt 22:04, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Here's the thing. If you play with friends then you have a better chance of finding the pearlies (bullshit I know). However I did find, and I am a solo player, a couple: an Ironclad and an Aries. So I think it is definately safe to say that the best way to find them is to just keep farming the Lance soldiers, which is how I got both of mine (mostly just the Circle of Duty is the best way). CaramelWing 00:53, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I've only come across Pearlescents while farming Crawmerax. Others have reported finds in the Armory and the random Drifter and Lance drop. -- MeMadeIt 22:04, May 5, 2010 (UC) I've found three pearls with my brother fighitng Crawmerax, he was a siren with a rare item mod, and i was Hunter with an increased item finding m I've found all of my pearls from farming craw solo. I have yet to find one pearl from random lance soldiers or drifters unlike others. I used a +2 FRI mod which quite frankly I've come to the conclusion that it doesn't do shit. And the btw more people DOES increase the loot dropped. --Pimps'N'Giggles 01:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC)od. iv been playing dlc3 for two days now and have found three pearls.... none came from crawmerax or wepon chest. they all came from lockers! best one found is a "rv22 pearl masher" revolver that shoots like 6 shots per pull of the trigger and dose 188 x7 -- NeverFallen-ps3NeverFallen-ps3 01:23, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Umm...hmm...and....your sure that's a pearl? (Aqua colored not white) --Pimps'N'Giggles 01:43, May 6, 2010 (UTC) A common mistake. "Pearl" and "Pearlescent" are two different things. The Masher in question is a 'Pearl', a high quality build from the Atlas Corporation line of weapons. Some of their weapons are downright wicked compared to others, near legendary quality for sure. It's that bridge between purple and orange/yellow, if you ask me.--Ryo Kasami 15:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah my bad its a "pearl" not "pearlescent" sadly i thought pearl was just sort for pearlescent..... side note i am finding "Pearls" in the same lockers almost every time.. is that odd i thought the drops were random ? --NeverFallen-ps3 18:18, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I've found 4 total pearls... a Tsunami and an Undertaker in the Armory... an Undertaker and a Bessie in weapons chests at the end of Road's End before entering the Armory.. Toon Violence 18:33, May 6, 2010 (UTC)